


Sherlollipops - Waltz

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally has the perfect dance partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt by likingthistoomuch when I had insomnia. The prompt was "Waltz!"

It was his favourite dance, the one Mummy had insisted both he and Mycroft learn when their cousin Miranda married. Sherlock had been eight, Mycroft twelve, and the dance instructor a young woman whose name both had long since forgotten. Mycroft had stoically endured the lessons, but Sherlock had been entranced; learning the waltz was the one thing that took his mind off his obsession with pirates.

He’d long outgrown that obsession, but continued to love the waltz. Unfortunately he hadn't had the opportunity to swirl a partner into his arms since he'd started uni. He'd looked forward to waltzing at John and Mary's wedding, but there had only been two women at that festive – and very nearly murderous – occasion with whom he'd have been willing to dance with, one of whom had been decidedly off-limits at the time, and the other of whom had thought _him_ to be off-limits and so had utterly dismissed after he'd played his wedding gift for John and Mary.

He'd utterly lost any chance at waltzing with Janine after being so unforgivably cruel as to pretend to date and want to marry her, but Molly had come to her senses and dumped her idiotic fiancé and was once again available.

He waltzed her around the parlor, the furnishings shoved up against the walls, her delighted laughter ringing in his ears, her dazzling smile warming her lovely brown eyes and his heart in equal measures. She'd forgiven him his many, many trespasses and never lost her love for him. A love he'd never deserved but always treasured.

The music ended and he pulled her close, lowering his face to hers for a lingering kiss. "Thank you for that lovely dance, Mr. Holmes," Molly said when the kiss ended, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand.

"And thank you for agreeing to dance with me, Mrs. Holmes," he replied, turning his face to kiss the palm of her hand. "And for marrying me even though I don't..."

"Don't say it, Sherlock," Molly warned, her expression instantly serious. "Don't tell me you don't deserve me. Just...dance with me again?"

And he turned the music back on, sweeping his wife into his arms for another waltz, content in the knowledge of her love for him, and his for her.

He would never lack for a dancing partner ever again.


End file.
